The Music of a Raven
by darkvampireangel-freak
Summary: Raven is a girl who has a secret that she's been keeping since she left Azarath. The main reason as to why she was kicked out of there. It wasn't allowed was what she had been told by the monks and her mother. They didn't understand though it was her life on the line. Ever since her best friend, Miranda, showed it to her she was struck with its beauty. It's what keeps her sane.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is officially my first story and I guess I'm anxious but excited all the same time. Almost like the first day of school…..Anyway this has been my favorite cartoon since I as little so I feel comfortable starting fanfic with this topic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly:/

* * *

Summary: Raven is a girl who has a secret that she's been keeping since she left Azarath. The main reason as to why she was kicked out of there. It wasn't allowed was what she had been told by the monks and her mother. They didn't understand though it was her life on the line. Ever since her best friend, Miranda, showed it to her she was struck with its beauty. Miranda had explained how it can make people happy, sad, angry, scared, and love. The solution to how Raven could finally control her emotions. A better way than meditating.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Miranda Forester was the daughter of her mother's lady in waiting, Mary Forester. They were basically raised together like sisters they told each other secrets and stories, everything. Though it was mostly Miranda who told the stories because Raven being a princess of Azarath and with powers that were given to her because of the prophecy she was ordered to stay within palace walls. One day at the age of eight Raven had gone absolutely out of control with her powers when she was told that she would be sent away to monks. Everyone was begging for her to calm down but nothing worked. Until her mother ordered everyone out to get Miranda. "Hopefully she can calm her", her mother thought. Once Miranda came in with a box in hand she took one look at Raven and her mother. She walked over to Arella first needing to say something important to her._

"_I think I can help but I need to be alone with her if you don't mind", Miranda said._

"_Anything just please help her calm down and understand", said Arella with worry._

_With that Arella left the room and Miranda following but only to lock the door. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to Raven who had been sitting in a corner with glass all over the floor and things levitating all around her looking ready to explode. Miranda opened the box and took out a round looking jewelry box? She ran over to Raven grabbed her hand and put the jewelry box on her hand. Raven stunned by her sudden appearance opened her eyes._

"_Miranda?", she raised an eyebrow at her friend. All the levitating things stopped levitating but kept the black aura. Miranda though just smiled and grabbed Raven's hand with the jewelry box with both of her own. _

"_A jewelry box?", Raven asked confused at where her friend was going with this._

"_No something better", Miranda said gleam in her eyes. She opened her own hand to reveal a little key. She took the key with her fingers and put it in the lock that Raven had not seen before on the jewelry box. Oops no not a jewelry box it's a…. Actually now that Raven thought about it she didn't know what it was._

"_What is it? And what are you doing?", asked Raven curiosity getting the best of her now. But Miranda merely ignored her and twisted the key in the lock several times._

"_Just listen", was all she said before letting go of the key. Slowly the key turned and a sound Raven had never heard before came out of the box. It was an amazing sound that somehow ended up soothing and calming her. Once the sound was done there was the click of the key and it stopped right then and there. Raven was fascinated she had never heard such beautiful noise or is it called that she thought. Turning to Miranda with curiosity she asked._

"_What was that?"_

"_It's a music box. Raven we just heard music." Miranda answered as calmly as possible. Music, the word seemed to fit the beautiful sound perfectly. And the box it was a music box because it played music. Raven smiled at the box in her hand music seemed peaceful._

"_It's amazing…music how come I haven't heard of it?" Raven asked suddenly filled with confusion at not knowing such a word for a beautiful sound._

"_We're not suppose to know about it Raven or listen to it at all. It's one of the forbidden things in Azarath because of Trigon. He hated it and banished it from here. Some are scared he'll come back if we begin to listen to it again so they made it forbidden for everyone. A least that's what my mom told me when she gave this to me. My mother though said "there wasn't anything to fear of music that it was Trigon who they should fear" she said pointing at the music box. Raven was busy processing the story she just heard. Yes, now she understood why she had never heard of the word or the noise. Then Miranda continued when Raven gave her a nod of understanding._

"_It helped me sleep when I was scared at night and made me happy when I was sad. It's been mine for as long as I can remember but when I heard of you were leaving…" Miranda took a moment to look down at her hands then quickly looking up to stare at her friends sad eyes. "Look Raven I know it's going to be hard but it's for your own good. Trigon can't enter the church and you're still part human. There's hope for you and you'll be safe" she said sincerely with hope in her eyes that Raven would understand. Then she pointed again at the music box and looked at her best friend._

"_That's yours now, a gift from me, Raven I know for a fact it's going to help you. Especially with your powers trust me" she said with a smile._

"_Miranda I can't it's yours, your mom gave it to you" Raven started but was quickly interrupted._

"_She gave it to me because I was scared Raven because she knew music had the power to make me feel safe. It's not me that's scared now Raven it's you and I need you to feel safe" Miranda said seriously._

"_But-"Raven tried once again to change her mind but was just cut off once again._

"_No, you're taking it whether you like it or not you need it more than I do. I have a bunch of music back home anyway. My mother is always singing her lullaby to the baby" she said with an even wider smile. Raven was about to try to give the music box back again when a thought came to her._

"_What's singing?" Raven thought out loud._

"_Oh, I'll tell you everything Raven but you can't say any of this to anyone. I'll come visit you a lot too and I'll show you the instruments my dad has locked in a shed by the church. I think there's even a piano in there" she said almost to herself._

"_Instruments? Piano? Singing?" Raven was absolutely confused and had completely forgotten about the music box in her hand._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Raven woke up the memory/dream still fresh in her mind.

She was now seventeen and a lot had happened since she was eight. She had learned music in so many ways ,it being the way she got through the day sometimes without meditating. It was when she was fourteen though that she had actually started singing, unfortunately though some monks had heard and were filled with fear. They told people witch then caused chaos in the kingdom of Azarath. They wanted Raven gone because they thought that she wanted Trigon to come and destroy them. Arella not wanting any more of this had to send Raven away. For her own good Raven was sent to Earth where she was able to express and listen music freely. Raven wandered around Earth amazed at the many more ways music could be experienced than the ones Miranda taught her on Azarath. Later on she became a Teen Titan knowing it was the right thing to do and making friends along the way. The when she was sixteen Trigon came and the worst that was expected happened. Her friends did manage to defeat Trigon though and at the end it could only make Raven happy to see what she was able to overcome with friends. She was unsure of what happened to Azarath after they defeated Trigon and she was disappointed to find that she couldn't make contact to the portal to Azarath anymore. She did try though but once you've done it for a whole year straight you do start to give up you know. Raven was doing fine she had friends that were like a family to her and things were starting to look up again.

It was just a little weird to her though that she had a dream/memory of her childhood and Miranda. She hadn't thought about it anymore she thought she was over this whole situation since off course it's been three years since she left. Miranda and everyone in Azarath are probably dead and she didn't want to get all depressed over that memory/dream. She ignored it and got ready for the normal day to come. Not aware of the unexpected visit coming in a few hours later,

* * *

Okay that's it for now, I guess. I really hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay the first thing I really want to say here is that you guys are awesome XD The reviews mean a lot and I really appreciate you guys having the time to tell what you think or even just reading the story. I hope you guys keep doing that and I hope you guys like this chapter:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and I'm not sure I ever will...

* * *

_**IN AZARATH**_

Running, she was running through the streets towards the palace. She had to get there in time for Arella to transport her to Earth. Miranda and Arella had been looking for a way to contact Raven for over a year now. They knew she was alive because once she defeated Trigon they had suddenly come back to life along with everyone else in the kingdom. They already knew Raven had tried everything to get Azarath but she was kicked out of there you know. Though she might have defeated Trigon her people were still afraid. They had caught her making music and it was one of the things Trigon hated with a passion. They just couldn't take that chance of her coming back and making music again. Trigon could come back if she does it here again, were the people's reactions to the mention of Raven coming back. They just didn't want Raven near them anymore they were too scared of the consequences of letting her back in Azarath would bring. So they blocked all possible entrances to Azarath just to make sure she wouldn't return. Miranda couldn't believe the kingdom still had fear of music and Trigon. Couldn't they see that he was gone and he wasn't coming back to hurt them. She wanted her best friend back and Arella her daughter back. It was for this reason that Miranda was going to transport to Earth with the help of Arella, to find Raven. Someone had found out though. They had figured out what she and Arella were going to do and that was one of the reasons she was running to the palace. They were trying to stop them from doing such a thing.

As Miranda turned a corner, the palace visible now, she made a sprint towards it.

"It's our only shot at getting Raven back and saving the kingdom from their own fears. I have to make it or at least die trying, she thought. That's when she reached the palace doors, flung them open, and turned to block the door with the desk that happened to be by the door. After that she made her way toward the stairs taking two steps at a time. When she reached Arella's room she saw her creating a circle with some kind of purple dust.

"It's ready", Arella told the seventeen-year old Miranda without even a glance at her.

"The people, they don't understand we have to hurry before they come and ruin are chances at saving them", she continued this time walking toward Miranda who was still standing by the doorway.

"What if I can't find her? What if I can't bring her back?" Miranda spoke voice cracking a bit.

"You can, you have to hurry now get in the circle", Arella told her not wasting any time on the subject.

Miranda did as she was told and got in the circle. She didn't have magical abilities like her friend and her mom. She was on her own, with no powers, to find her best friend in this whole new world called Earth.

"How will I know where to look for her?", she finally asked as calmly as possible.

"You won't have look for her Miranda. Once you get there she'll come to you.", Arella told her.

"How do you know?", she asked. Miranda knew she should have asked these questions a long time ago but they just hadn't come up in her head at the time. All she knew was that she needed to bring Raven back and that Arella knew how she could do just that.

"I just do, now close your eyes" she answered hurriedly and then started her instructions.

"I'll chant the incantation and you'll have a feeling of being lifted off the ground. Keep your eyes closed for a whole minute at least okay. If it helps to count in your head you can but don't start counting until you feel like you're not touching the ground." Arella said getting her book of incantations.

"Okay" Miranda said taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready", she said determination in her voice. As soon as she said that Arella started her incantation to send Miranda to Earth. Miranda gasped a little at the feeling of being in mid-air but none the less started counting.

* * *

_**TITANS TOWER**_

Raven was making her way to the couch in the common room with her book. She had already had some waffles that cyborg made for them for breakfast. Everyone had finished breakfast and were now doing whatever they had wanted to do for today. Cyborg had made his way down to the basement to make upgrades on the t-car. Robin and Starfire were heading to the training room to do ,well, some training. Raven had just left to get her book to read in the common room and when she returned found it empty. She allowed herself to smile just a little. To anyone else it might have been because there was finally some peace and quiet but no it wasn't because of that. Raven knew that there would never be complete silence in this world and that just made her smile. It reminded her of Miranda when she had told her that music was everywhere all the time and was like a never ending symphony. It was music that she heard as she walked to sit on the couch. Her footsteps, and cloak could be heard if you listened carefully. Then just as Raven sat down Beast Boy appeared out of no where in front of her.

"AAAAH!" Raven jumped at the sudden surprise of beast boy appearing out of no where. Then slowly started to compose herself when she noticed him laughing.

"Oh Rae, you should have seen your face", he said between laughs only to have them stopped by a sudden boom that caught his and Raven's attention towards the window.

* * *

Okay so yeah guess who's coming for a visit? ;) haha sorry i know i'm horrible. Oh, and i really have important questions for you guys to review and answer.

1) What did you think of this chapter?

2) What would you guys want to happen in this story?

3) Is there anything I can do to make it better?

4) What are some of your favorite songs?

That's all the questions I have for now. Oh, and the last one is basically to see what songs you guys might want in this story. This off course is about the power music has over everything and I will be putting songs in every once on a while or maybe just mention a song so you'll get the idea of what I'm talking about it. Oh, and again thank you for taking the time to read or/and review they're both very much appreciated:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys you're awesome as always;) I love how you guys review, favorited, and are following this. So I made this chapter longer:) Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but you know I kinda want to:/

* * *

**_Previously on The Music of a Raven:_**

_"Oh Rae, you should have seen your face", he said between laughs only to have them stopped by a sudden boom that caught his and Raven's attention towards the window._

* * *

**_TITANS TOWER_**

"What was that?!", Robin asked running into the common room Starfire close behind.

"I don't know but it sounded like it came from the park", Beast Boy answered him turning towards his leader for orders. He had grown more mature over the years only goofing off when they weren't on missions. He had also gotten taller and was now the same height as Robin.

"Hey guys did you hear that, too?", asked Cyborg coming up from the basement.

"Yeah, Cyborg we know and were going to go check it out Beast Boy said it sounded like it came from the park. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven take the air and I'll take the t-car with Cyborg.", Robin started and was about to tell them to move out when he noticed something off. Raven was still staring out the window towards the city and hadn't said a word.

"Raven, are you okay?", he asked walking towards her. He was concerned for her, she was like a little sister to him.

Raven didn't respond though she just kept looking out the window. This time the whole team gave her curious, concerned looks. It was Beast Boy though that put a hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit. He was standing next to her and just barely noticed that she wasn't paying attention to any of them.

"w-what?!" she asked finally noticing that Beast Boy was shaking her and it was getting annoying. He stopped when he heard her irritated tone but still looked concerned.

"Hey what happened there?, you kinda tuned out", he asked concerned. Raven looked towards everyone else on her team and realized that they all had concerned expressions on their faces. She didn't understand couldn't they hear it ,too. The voice in her head after the boom kept saying "Find her, she's looking for you, you need to find her". After a moment of thought though she realized that her friends hadn't heard the voice in their heads like she had. "They'd think I'm crazy", she thought after another moment.

"Oh, sorry I guess I was just distracted I mean it just came out of no where", she responded in her monotone voice. There was a long silence after that and it wasn't a comfortable one like the she had been in a few minutes ago.

"So are we going to go check it out or what", she asked already walking towards the door out of the common room. Everyone stayed where they were for a few second contemplating whether they should believe what she just said. Robin though being the leader was the first one to come out of his own minds thoughts. "There would be time for that later", was his last thought.

"Okay, Titans she's right we have go check it out make sure it wasn't anything dangerous, Go!," he said to everyone and they moved out to the park where an unexpected visitor was waiting.

* * *

_**AT THE PARK**_

"60- that's a minute right?", Miranda thought as she hesitated to open her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in a hole about five feet into the ground. She was still in mid-air at least that's what she thought when she looked down at her feet to see she was a few inches above the ground._  
_

"Oh, this is soo cool I'm almost flying", she thought until the unexpected happened and she fell flat on the ground.

"Ugh should've known it wouldn't last", she mumbled to herself as she sat herself up and looked towards a blue sky.'Great now how am I suppose to get out of here', she thought as she stood up and started to try to climb out of the whole on the ground. It wasn't working though every time she would almost reach the top she would slip and fall back on her butt.

"Okay now this is just great I'm suppose to be looking for Raven not get trapped in a hole.", she told herself.

"Oh, and now your talking to yourself, well that's just super.", she said again to herself. She didn't have time for this at all she needed to get out of here.'I wonder if anyone here can help me' she thought.'Well, it's worth a shot', she concluded.

"Help!Can anyone help me?!", she started but got no response.'Hmm, maybe I need to be a little louder', she thought.

"HEY ANYONE OUT THERE?! I'M KINDA STUCK IN A HOLE!", she yelled louder than the last time. She waited and this time she was tossed down a rope down the hole.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there, just stay calm" came an unknown voice but by the sound of it she could tell it was man. She took the rope and started climbing it but stopped half way when she realized they were pulling her up.'Okay they know I can climb right?', she thought to herself. She didn't like being vulnerable and she like to do things on her own without help but let it slip she needed to find Raven. As soon as she was close enough to the top she reached for the top and pulled herself up the rest of the way. Then she dusted herself off and he clothes. She was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt that had a hoodie, a black skirt that was being held by a belt that looked a lot like Raven's and some purple boots that also looked a lot like Raven's. Miranda had hair black as night and eyes that were like a foggy midnight sky but the only thing people would see if they looked at her would be her eyes since she had her hood on. Her hair went shoulder length and was in perfect curls but she always had it in a half ponytail even if no one could see it. Miranda finished dusting herself off and finally looked up to see who her savior was. She was right it was a man but he was dressed kinda funny to her, he wore an outfit that was very colorful to her. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face."These earth people sure dress weird", she thought before speaking but was beat to it as the colorful man spoke.

"Hey, are you alright?", he asked walking toward her. It was then that Miranda noticed another man or so she thought it was a man behind the colorful one. He looked as if he was made out of machine. She couldn't help the instincts she had to take a step back and put herself at a good distance from these strangers.

"Hey, it's okay we won't hurt you we just want to know if you're okay?", came the machine-man trusting voice. Miranda taking a moment to think about all this for moment she finally realized that they were okay.'They had helped her out of the whole, she owed them', she thought.

"I'm fine, thank you for helping me out of that hole", she said and as she did, she took in her surroundings. There trees, grass, and flowers as far as she could tell and a few buildings in a distance view but it still grabbed on to her attention. 'Wow, I don't even remember the last time I saw grass or trees this green. It's amazing and the flowers, they're not dead.', she thought.

"How'd you get in the hole?", came the colorful man's voice and it caused Miranda to look back at him, suspicion in her eyes. 'Why was he asking? Did they know she was coming? Were they here to make sure she didn't find Raven?', questions increasing in her thoughts.

"Wouldn't you like to know", she retorted back. 'God, I don't even know his name and he's was already questioning me. Please, he's crazy if he thinks I'm telling him anything. Then she noticed a green man? walking towards her.

"Hey, we just want to know how that hole got here. It could be dangerous or something", said green man told backing up she supposed was his friend. Miranda was going to say something back when a feminine voice interrupted her.

"Robin, we came as fast as we could when you spoke of the cry for help",came from a red-haired girl in the air landing next to the colorful man. Who Miranda now knew as Robin but was little taken a back by the girl. 'I didn't know humans could fly',she thought.

"It's fine Starfire we took care of it, this girl was just trapped in the hole which I think is what made that huge "boom" we heard earlier.", he said facing Starfire from what Miranda was picking up. It was then that Miranda took in Robin's words that suddenly out of no where pissed her off.

"Hey, birdie I have a name and let me tell you it's not 'this girl'",she said clearly disturbed at the way she was introduced.

"Well, then what is your name?", asked the some what polite Starfire. Miranda thought about it for a moment though. 'Do I really want them knowing my name?' she asked herself in thought but then later thought better of it and realized she didn't want any enemies.

"Miranda, my name is Miranda Forester", She said proudly and standing straight like her mother always taught her. They were close to the royal family and were expected to act like leaders when their royals needed them to. She was proud of her position and she wasn't ashamed to show it. Then out of no her body was surrounded by black magic and was lifted a little above the ground. Miranda was about to ask what's going on when shock over came her she couldn't move. Then a familiar voice was suddenly screaming at her.

"YOU LIAR",screamed a girl who was in a blue cloak that she knew all too well as Raven's. 'Raven oh my gosh I found her. Okay well she found me but wait- doesn't she recognize me.' Miranda thought now taking in her current situation.

"What?! No, I'm not lying!Raven put me down!", Miranda screamed back. Raven was taken by surprise how did this girl know her name. 'She wasn't Miranda, her best friend, this was a person trying to get to her, right?', Raven asked questioning herself. Raven had been with Starfire and when Robin said everything was fine she just landed on ground and stayed behind everyone. She wasn't a people person any way. She had been listening to the conversation though and the voice did sound a little familiar. It's just when the girl said her name that Raven went all off. 'It couldn't be her they were dead weren't they?', she questioned herself ending up getting on the girl for impersonating her best friend.

"Yes, you are!She's dead they all are!", Raven still holding her with her powers. 'Why was she doing this to her didn't she notice it hurt her',thought Raven.

"No, I'm not you should know that. I wouldn't lie to you Raven were best friends!", Miranda said again trying to get through to Raven. Raven thinking about it for a moment though finally put her down but was still unsure.

"Prove it, tell me something only she would know", Raven said still with her guard up. Miranda glad to finally have been let down looked back up at her long lost best friend before she spoke.

"When you were eight years old your powers went haywire for the first time and you lost control, I helped you regain that control back without using meditation", Miranda said completely confident in every word she said. The rest of the titans just stared at them with curiosity and interest. They didn't want to get involved just yet. This was between Raven and whoever this girl was, standing in front of their friend.

"How?", Raven questioned still suspicious. 'A lot of people heard about her little break down when she was eight.', she thought.

"Music box", was all Miranda said but couldn't help but smile at Raven's shocked expression. Raven soon got out of her shock though and realized that her best friend who she hadn't seen in three years was standing right in front of her. Raven pulled her hood down and Miranda seeing her actions did the same. After a minute Raven cracked a small smile and spoke.

"I thought you were dead", and then found herself hugging her best friend who was always like a sister to her.

* * *

Well yup that's it for now:) I really hope you guys liked it oh and don't forget to review XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I took forever but I've just been really busy and well stuff. I'm so thankful for all those who reviewed and I'll start putting music in the next chapter, okay:) Going on with the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans if I did I would never cancel it just pass it on to those who are worthy:)

* * *

Previously on The Music of a Raven:

"I thought you were dead", and then found herself hugging her best friend who was always like a sister to her.

* * *

**_CONTINUING:D_**

"Do you think it's that easy to get rid of me?", Miranda asked Raven as she let her go and gave a smile.

"No, it's just I've trying to get to you and my mom for over a year now. How'd you get here anyway?", Raven asked at the same time having her own smile that she just couldn't get rid of. She was just so happy that her long lost best friend just appeared out of nowhere.

Miranda was about respond when very loud coughing caused her and Raven to look to the direction of Robin. Raven suddenly aware that her friends had no idea what was going on spoke first.

"Oh, yea um guys this is Miranda she's from Azarath like me and my best friend. We grew up together until I left to earth.", Raven said with ease that smile still on her face. She just couldn't believe she was here there was so much she had to tell her.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, names Robin", said Robin said taking a step forward.

"Well any friend of Raven's a friend of mine, I'm Cyborg", Cyborg said with a huge smile.

"Oh how glorious a new friend, my name is Starfire how nice it is to meet you.", Starfire said surprisingly keeping everything short. She was still working on how to say things in English but had seen that she needed to keep everything at a suitable pace for everyone to understand.

It was silent for a minute when everyone turned to Beast Boy who was a little in shock. Raven raised an eyebrow while Cyborg gave him a nudge that caught his attention.

"Hey, dude wait I'm still kind of taking everything in.", Beast Boy said calmly while he put a hand under his chin looking suspicious at both girls.

"Okay it's one thing to have Raven change moods all bipolar like and it's another thing to have her hugging people. Not to mention she hasn't stopped smiling, I've been trying to get her to smile for three years already and she hasn't budged. Then 'Miranda' (does quotes with fingers on while saying Miranda's name) comes and she's all happy and smiling and stuff. It just threw me off a little, is this really Raven?", he said coming up to Raven poking her arm.

"Beast Boy, stop poking me", Raven said slapping his hand before it poked her again.

"Miranda's been my best friend since I was kid. I haven't seen her in three years and you're getting on me for caring?", Raven continued with a glare, her smile gone.

"Okay fine I'll buy that but what's with the smiling you never smile and if you did I would know. I've been trying to do just that for years", he said throwing his arms in the air for emphasis.

"That's because you're not funny Beast Boy and even if I did my emotions would get out of control. You know that", she said in monotone. Miranda was taking everything in as she listened to their discussion. Then taking one look at Raven and noticing how upset she was, Miranda turned to Beast Boy.

"Hey, I think you should leave her alone before she loses it. Funny thing, been there done that" Miranda said with a smile getting between Beast Boy and Raven.

"Miranda, I'm fine, I have total control", Raven said turning her so she could see that she was fine. Miranda took a second to consider it until she realized she was in control. "She must be listening to music more frequently now that she has all these friends.", Miranda thought with a smile. She was exhausted though after running from the people of Azarath and getting ready to leave it was a lot to take.

"That's really good Raven, but I have to say I'm exhausted. A lot happened on my way over here and I'd love tell you about it but I think I'd pass out with exhaustion before saying a single word.", Miranda said to Raven. Raven saw exactly what she was saying and smiled.

"Yea, we'll take you to the tower and let you rest. Then I have to ask what's been going on in Azarath, I've been having strange dreams concerning it lately", Raven said motioning her to follow her towards the T-car. She stopped out of nowhere though and turned toward her teammates.

"There won't be enough space in the backseat" she told them hoping Beast Boy or Starfire would offer to fly to the tower so she wouldn't.

"Yea, you're right, Beast Boy can fly while the rest of us go by car?" Robin said turning to Beast Boy.

"Sure I'll see you guys there" he said shifting into a hawk and taking flight. Miranda jumped at the sight she had no idea humans could turn into animals.

"Come on", Raven said opening the car door and getting inside. Miranda took the seat next to her and Starfire went around to the other side. Once they were all in Miranda finally decided to ask a few questions.

"Do all humans transform into animals?", Miranda asked looking kind of freaked out. Arella hadn't said anything to her about that. Her question made Robin and Cyborg laugh, Raven just smiled.

"No, he's just weird like that", Raven said smiling at Robin and Cyborg who were seated at the front of the car.

"Friend Miranda Beast Boy does has unique powers that let him transform but I am not sure why", Starfire responded Miranda's question honestly.

"Oh, well that's interesting", Miranda said but couldn't help it and yawned afterwards. Robin seemed to notice because he spoke up.

"The trip over here must've been exhausting huh?", he asked her. Miranda thought about it and was suddenly considering telling Raven about how she had gotten to Earth by her mother and how the people were about arrest her or worse. She didn't think long about it though because next thing you know they were heading towards a huge T shaped building.

"This is where you've stayed all this time?", Miranda asked looking towards the building. Raven just nodded in response as Cyborg put the car into the basement. They got out and made their way into the common room Miranda close behind them and Raven. Miranda took in the view for a second, it looked really beautiful.

"Well it's about time you guys got here. I was getting bored.", Beast Boy said coming through the doors to the common room. Everyone except Miranda and Raven ignored him though.

"Okay, Miranda we don't know if you're here for a visit or to stay but you're always welcomed here. You can sleep in the guest room if you're too tired right now. We can always get to know each other later.", Robin said then turned to Raven.

"You want to show her where the guest room is?", Robin asked but already knew the answer.

"Yea", Raven said motioning Miranda to follow her out of the common room. Once they were gone though Beast Boy spoke up.

"Guys, is it me or is Raven different all of a sudden.", he said. Everyone looked at him weird like he had grown another head or something.

"She's just happy for once man, it's like seeing a long lost sister or something. Only it's her best friend." Cyborg said to the changeling.

"Yea, she's fine Beast Boy don't worry about she's still the same Raven.", Robin said with a smile then turning to leave the main room. Probably to go back to the training room to finish his training for the day.

"I do not believe friend Raven is different friend Beast Boy but I agree that she does seem happier. I do not believe we have anything to worry about.", Starfire said before turning and flying out of the common room probably to go join Robin. Beast Boy shrugged and turned around to ask Cyborg if he wanted to play some games. The though was that Cyborg was already gone and down to the basement. 'He must be working on really good upgrades right now', he thought as he made his way to the couch and turned on the T.V. Maybe he was exaggerating but he didn't know. He just hoped Raven wouldn't change or decide to leave them. It just seem to him that maybe that's why Miranda was here. To take Raven away from them and back to Azarath. He had developed what many would call a crush on Raven. It's been three years and he still hadn't had the guts to tell her how he felt. 'And now that Miranda is here who knows what might happen.', he thought as thoughts of Raven leaving without knowing how he felt came over him. He was now to caught up in his thoughts to pay attention to the T.V.

**_WITH MIRANDA AND RAVEN_**

"I still can't believe you're here",Raven said as she opened the door to the guest room. Miranda just smiled and followed her inside before speaking.

"I know it's been a while and from the looks of it you've gained so much control since I last saw you. You must be listening to music a lot now a days and that's why you're all in control. You're mom told me how earth people let music be here.", she said. That's when Raven stopped smiling though and it didn't go unnoticed by her best friend.

"What's wrong? Is it not true what you're mom told me?", Miranda asked worriedly.

"No it's not that. In fact music is amazing over here they create new sound with technology and everything. They have other instruments,too, its just..", Raven said avoiding eye contact. Miranda was confused but still had great curiosity and interest for the new instruments. She had huge smile on her face while speaking.

"Well, that's great I can't wait to hear about them but seriously what's up? I thought we agreed music was good thing a long time ago.", Miranda said taking a seat on the be bed. While she sat down Raven was pacing though.

"It is and well it's just...I can't explain it right now and you're tired you should get some sleep.", Raven said quickly while trying to make her way to the door. Miranda would have stopped her if she hadn't been sitting down and exhausted. Raven left and made her way to her room so she wouldn't ask anymore questions until later. 'I just can't talk about it right now', she thought while going over to a black chest. It was right next to the chest that held Malchior in book form, though she had this one since she came to earth. Inside it was a black acoustic guitar and a blue covered notebook. She hadn't touched them since the Trigon incident. It just hurt too much to think that people that gave her these were dead. 'But they aren't she thought',as she made her move to touch the things she hadn't touched in over a year.

* * *

Oh yes, big things will happen in this story:) REVIEW PLZ!


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm really sorry I took forever to post it's just that I've been busy and you know Christmas is right around the corner. Just to make it up to you guys I put two songs in this chapter. I have to say though I'm not sure when I'm going to be updating it just depends okay. Just please keep your patience with me, thank you. So glad you guys reviewed. I'm so relieved I know all the songs you guys requested for this story so far and I have to admit it was pretty hard choosing which songs to put in here first but the choice had to be made. Don't worry though I'll make sure to put all songs for each of you that requested one. So yes, on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the songs I put in here or the Teen Titans. Just Miranda and my story plot, okay._**

* * *

**_Previously on The Music of a Raven:_**

Inside it was a black acoustic guitar and a blue covered notebook. She hadn't touched them since the Trigon incident. It just hurt too much to think that people that gave her these were dead. 'But they aren't she thought', as she made her move to touch the things she hadn't touched in over a year.

* * *

**_RAVEN'S P.O.V._**

'Wow, I can't remember the last time I even played', I thought as I took out my guitar from the chest and sat on the floor. I ran my fingers over the strings for the first time in a while. Then set it carefully down by me while I got on my knees and took out the notebook. I had written music in there all the time when I had been stressed. Sometimes listening to it wasn't enough so I wrote because I couldn't sing it. I opened it to the first page and was instantly reminded of what it felt like when I first came to earth.**_(A.K.A. Raven isn't the real owner of these songs okay but yea just go with it)_**

The name I had put for that song was_ **"A Place in This World" (A.K.A. By Taylor Swift). **_I had written the song after I had met my new friends and moved into the tower. Writing the song really helped get some of my feelings out other than letting my powers loose. Off course I hadn't said anything about the music being able to calm my powers. Instead I told them of the way I was supposed to control my powers, meditating. Not that I had a problem with meditating it gave me peace when I needed it, too. It was just that I preferred writing more than meditating and I had done that and been able to keep it secret from my friends. I put up with meditating as an act sometimes or when I just couldn't write something down.

It was only last year though that I had actually stopped doing that and just meditated. The pain of knowing that the everyone that had taught me of music and helped me with it were dead was too much. I had eventually had to put my things up in the black chest to not break down. I couldn't even look at the guitar Miranda's dad had given me. He treated me as if I were his daughter just like Miranda, he was like the father I never had. Off course I hadn't really received the notebook automatically after the guitar it was when I was going to be sent down to earth that they had decided to give it to me. They didn't know what earth was going to be like and the thought that just in case they didn't allow music either I could always write my own music to keep calm. Then I found that they were wrong that music was allowed and that it was literally around every corner. A small smile slowly appeared on my face as I remembered what happened once I was on earth.

**_FLASHBACK_**

I had appeared on pavement and looked around to see that I was in a dark sort of alley. It was really dark out and I thought it was night but then I saw lights coming from many buildings. 'Why are they still up if it is dark outside? Aren't they scared of what the darkness might bring like her people', I thought. Then I heard noise coming as I walked toward one of the building with lights. I had reached a corner and was now on the sidewalk but there were what I would later know as vehicles going everywhere. I was distracted though when I heard it. Music there was no dought it was music, someone was singing. I followed the voice and it grew louder and louder as I finally found. It was in what look like a shop to me. There were many people that looked my age in here. They were talking and looking at squared almost flat boxes that I figured were CDs because that's what it said on the rack holding them. Only one rack would say rock CDs and another would say country CDs then pop CDs and alternate CDs. It was interesting to see so many of these CDs and not know what they were for. I realized the music had stopped and changed into something else. My mind was brought back though when someone came up to me.

"Hi, I'm John is there anything you need help with? I've been working here for a while so I know all the music albums of what the store has." This caught my attention so I just had to ask.

"Do you know what song was just being sung?" I asked watching closely to see if he'd freak out by me using the word song. To my surprise he didn't he just smiled and made a hand gesture to follow him. I followed him without asking curiosity taking over.

"Yeah, I know it it's one of my favorites. Here" He was handing me something that looked kind of weird.

"What's this?" I asked raising my eyebrow at John. He looked at me strange before laughing.

"There headphones you know you put them on your ears to hear music." He said with a raised eyebrow and saying. "You're not from here huh?"

"Not really so why do I have to put these on?" I asked. "I thought the only way to listen music was I don't know live?" I asked eyeing him but he just smiled.

"Well that is the best way but you if you don't want to be bothered you can always put these on and block everyone out. Just put them on and I'll play the song for you." ,he said. Wanting to block him out because everything he was saying was confusing I put on the "headphones" taking my hood off. That's when pressed something that was connected to the headphones and gave me a squared almost flat box. It had a picture of a girl and the words**_ Fergie _**and**_ Big Girls Don't Cry._** Then the song started.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_  
_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_  
_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_  
_To be with myself and center_  
_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone_  
_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_  
_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_  
_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_  
_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_  
_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine_  
_Valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_  
_'Cause I want to hold yours too_  
_We'll be playmates and lovers_  
_And share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_  
_It's getting late, dark outside_  
_I need to be with myself, and center_  
_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

That was when I made my first friend, John and experiences headphones for the first time. I turned back to my notebook and looked down at the first song. I slowly put the notebook on my bed and grabbed my guitar. Then I started to play the song "A Place in This World" that helped me want to make a new start after I met John and my teammates.

_**BEAST BOY'S P.O.V.**_

'Okay so I'm bored', I thought as I got up from the couch and made my way out of the common room. As I was walking to my room though I heard something and it was coming from Raven's room? I made my way towards her room and with well my animal instincts heard pretty well that a guitar was being played but that wasn't what surprised me though. What surprised me was that someone started singing and that someone was Raven. It wasn't in it's usual monotone voice but I could tell it was Ravens.

_I don't know what I want_  
_ So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out_  
_ Don't know what's down this road_  
_ I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down_

_ Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do_

_ I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off_  
_ I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on_  
_ Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

'Wow she's really good and I didn't know she could play the guitar? Or sing for that matter' Beast Boy thought as he layed his back aginst the door ans put his head back to listen more clearly.  
_ Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_  
_ And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_  
_ Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_  
_ Can you tell me what more do I need_

_ And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh, yeah, but that's okay_

_ I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off_  
_ I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on_  
_ Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_ Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission but I'm ready to fly_

_ I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off_  
_ Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on_  
_ Oh, I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off_  
_ Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_ Oh, I'm just a girl_  
_ Oh, I'm just a girl_  
_ Oh, I'm just a girl_

'Just when I thought she couldn't make me like her even more' was my last thought as the door swished open and I fell on my back looking back at Raven. 'I'm in trouble' I thought as she glared at me.

* * *

**_Okay I wanted to leave the drama for another chapter just for fun. I hope you guys liked it. ;) oh and review! You guys can still request songs and well if it fits the moment I'll put it, okay. Bye! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys I'm like really sorry i don't update fast but just that I'm out of town and everything so be patient with me. Trust me when I say I have A LOT planned for this story I just well kind of need to type it down. So yea here's the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the songs I put on here or Teen Titans just the plot, Miranda, and John:)**_

* * *

_**Previously on The Music of a Raven:**_

'Just when I thought she couldn't make me like her even more' was my last thought as the door swished open and I fell on my back looking back at Raven. 'I'm in trouble' I thought as she glared at me.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Raven asked as she looked down at the changeling. By now Beast Boy was getting to his feet and was trying to come up with excuses as to why he was at her door. Trying to avoid her gaze Beast Boy's eyes landed on the black acoustic guitar that was on the floor. A smile started on Beast Boy's face as an idea poped into his head as to where this conversation could go.

"Well, Rae I was actually walking by when I heard something coming from your room." Beast Boy started off honestly.

"When I got closer though to check it out I realized it was singing and that someone was playing the guitar." He finished his smile wide now as he gave her questioning but knowing look. Raven could feel her cheeks warming at being finally caught in the act but she didn't want anyone to know even if they were close friends. Finally making up her mind Raven pulled Beast Boy into her room and shut the door.

"You can't tell anyone" was the only thing that came out of her mouth as she turned to face him. Locking her eyes with his to show that she was serious. Beast Boy was surprised at how serious she looked about this. He had told his explanation and tried his best to show that she was good. It wasn't a crime or anything.

"Raven I don't know if you got the wrong message or something but I was trying to say that you were really good. I mean I didn't even know you could play." he said as gestured towards the guitar on the floor then looking up with a questioning look.

"So why does it matter if I tell anyone? I mean I won't if you don't want me too but you really are good and as one of my best friends I like to brag." He said jokingly at the end with a smile.

"Look you just can't tell anyone, okay. Please." she said as she looked at the guitar and went to pick it up and put it in the chest.

"I haven't even played in a while so I know there's nothing to brag about." she said not looking at him as she picked up her note book.

"Are you kidding you were great and that song was amazing, Rae. How'd you learn?" he asked as he sat on floor leaning on the the bed. He didn't know how he ended up here having a talk with his crush other than having her throw him out the window but he was gonna play along.

"It's Raven and I don't think that's any of your business" she said as she made her way to the desk drawer to put the note book there.

"Oh come on Rae you can tell me. I mean don't we already share secrets?" he asked as she walked past him to the desk drawer, ignoring the fact that she didn't like his nickname for her.

"First of all the only reason you're keeping a secret with me is for _your own good_. If anyone finds out I'll throw you out the window so many times you won't even have the time to transform and you'll be vomiting in mid-air. Second it's Raven get it right." she said stopping to look him in the eye so he knew she was serious. Beast Boy chuckeld nervously before speaking.

"Fine Raven don't tell me." he said making quote motions with his fingers. They looked at each other for a moment before Beast Boy realized she had a note book in her hand. He reached for it while she was turning around to put it down. Beast Boy knew this would possibly get him thrown out a window but he was curious and wanted to spend time with her.

"What's this?" he asked standing now and walking away from her before she could snatch it from him. Raven automatically panicked and ran towards where Beast Boy was. He caught on though and ran back around her room until he was on the opposite side of the room and standing on her bed. Raven didn't like this he was trying to mess with her.

"Beast Boy it's personal give it back" she said walking towards her bed and having her hand out for him to hand her the book. She expected him to be mature about this but then again she should've known better. He was Beast Boy. He opened the notebook to the first page.

"Oh so it's where you write down your music" he said ignoring her words and glare. He looked at the date and realized it was the day that they had moved into the tower. He was curious now though 'Has she been doing this since we met? And kept it a secret from us?' he thought. Lost in his own train of thoughts he didn't realize Raven was now standing on the bed too. Trying to keep her balance and take the note book back. She was just about get it when Beast Boy moved it away just in time. She was now frustrated he had no right to look through her things.

"Beast-" she got cut off as she lost her balance and was about to make her way towards the hard ground of her bed room. Out of instinc she grabbed hold of Beast Boy's elbow hoping to steady herself. It was too late though she was on the edge of her bed and grabbing Beast Boy was just a waste of efforts as they both landed on the ground painfully. In all of this Beast Boy had dropped the notebook and landed on his side.

"Ow Rae why'd you take me down with you?" he asked half joking and half taking in the bruise that was going to be there later. Just before Raven could answer though Robin's voice came out.

"Titans come to the common room there something I need to tell all of you." Robin said then left. Raven was the first to stand up and as soon as she did grabbed her notebook put in the drawer with her magic and turned towards Beast Boy.

"Don't ever do that again or you'll regret it" she said as they made their way to her door. Beast Boy just chuckled nervously as they got out of Raven's room. They were about to go to the common room when Raven stopped dead on her tracks and grabbed Beast Boy's are making him turn to her.

"What wrong, Rae?" he asked looking concerned. Raven made sure they locked eyes before speaking.

"You're not going to tell, right?" she asked ignoring the use of her nickname. Beast Boy suddenly understanding gave her a heart warming smile before responding.

"Not a word Rae" he said as he unconsiously taking her hand.

"Come on let's go" he said making her folllow him. Once they made it to the big doors to see all three titans there Raven noticed their eyes were on them. That's when she noticed they were still holding hands, she slowly opened her hand and released his blushing a little. Then she turned toward Robin who was already in front of the couch ready announce something.

"What's going on?" she asked as she made her way to the couch by Starfire to get some distance between her and Beast Boy. Robin was just about to explain when they heard the common room doors open again.

"Hey, I heard Robin's voice in the air or something. What's going on?" Miranda said as she shyly mad her way to sit next to the only one she really knew, Raven.

"Well, glad you could join us and like I was about to say. Bee called me and she said that it's been a while since any of us had a break. So she's making a party at Titans East tower and is inviting all titans to come. This includes honorary titans and us since we did start this whole thing she wants us there." Robin explained as he looked at his teamates and guest. Cyborg had a huge smile on his face, Starfire had already started to talk about going to the mall of shopping, Beast Boy looked happy at the break they were finally going to get, Miranda looked confused, and Raven was well Raven but still had a small smile on her face. She looked amused at how confused Miranda looked.

_'This is going to be interesting'_ was Raven's thought as she glanced at all her teamates and friend.

* * *

_**Yup that's it for now. Remember REVIEW! hehehe hope you all liked it :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_darkvampireangel-freak: Okay guys I got hit with inspiration and I had to write it down so..._**

**_Miranda: *DRUM ROLL*_**

**_darkvampireangel-freak: YOU GET..._**

**_Beast Boy: A CHAPTER!_**

**_darkvampireangel-freak: I was suppose to say that...grumblegrumble _**

**_Robin: Wow...you guys should go on with the story now_**

**_Beast Boy: You're in a hurry_**

**_Robin: That's because darkvampireangel-freak said I was gonna get a surprise_**

**_darkvampireangel-freak: Oh yea you're going to love it Robin; Beast Boy say the Disclaimer:D_**

**_Beast Boy: OOOkay She doesn't own any of us Teen Titans just Miranda, John, and story plot _**

**_Miranda: Previously on The Music of a Raven:_**

So she's making a party at Titans East tower and is inviting all titans to come. This includes honorary titans and us since we did start this whole thing she wants us there." Robin explained

* * *

"What I don't understand? Who's Bee? What's a party? Who are the titans?" Miranda started asking directing the questions to everyone but turning to Raven for the answer. Mean while every one was looking at her like she was crazy well except for Raven.

"Dude you don't know what a party is?" Beast Boy asked moving his arms around in emphasis.

"You don't know who the Titans are?" Cyborg asked not letting Miranda answer Beast Boy's question.

"Guys she's not from here off course she hasn't heard of us" Robin answered Cyborg's question.

"Still dude you don't know what a party is?" Beast Boy asked getting up from his place on the couch and walking towards where Miranda and Raven were seated.

"Where do ya'll come from?!" Beast Boy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Beast Boy it's complicated let me explain things to her. You guys can do whatever don't worry about it." Raven responded not answering Beast Boy's question then turning to Miranda.

"Let's go to my room I'll explain everything" Raven said as she stood up but Beast Boy was in front her in an instant.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Raven?" Beast Boy asked looking at her questioningly but Raven just got annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked as she moved to the left to walk around him but he just moved right to block her again.

"Raven doesn't allow anyone in her room" he said enjoying her frustration then Cyborg spoke to back him up.

"He's got a point" he said.

"Doesn't matter" Raven said moving to the right this time but to no use because he just moved to block her again. This was really annoying and she didn't want to throw him out a window.

"Beast Boy move and let me pass. I need to explain things to Miranda things are different in Azarath than on Earth" Raven said looking towards her leader to explain.

"She's right Beast Boy let her explain things to Miranda" Robin to the changeling. That's when Beast Boy moved but he showed no expression. Raven being an empath felt that he was angry and worried at the same time. She was even about to call him out to find out what his problem was when she was interrupted by Miranda.

"Yea um sorry it's just really different here" she said getting up and walking towards Raven. Raven then decided to leave Beast Boy alone and attend to other matters and started making her way out of the common room knowing Miranda was following.

_**RAVEN'S ROOM**_

"So you're telling me that you're a hero and you work with other heroes to protect people from danger. You're team's called the Teen Titans but it's not just you there's others like that girl they mentioned, Bee. She's throwing a party which is like a celebration but there's _music_ and_ dancing_?" ,Miranda asked while pacing in front of Raven who was sitting on her bed._**  
**_

"Yup" Raven said.

"That so amazing! Musics allowed here? Oh, I knew I should've gone with you when they sent you here but you know mom." Miranda said with a face that made Raven smile. She knew Miranda would've come with her to earth but even she knew how strict her mom was. That and Raven wouldn't have let her do that anyway they caught _her _with music not Miranda.

"Wait I have more questions!" Miranda said as she dropped to the floor crossing her legs to stretch them out.

"Okay what?"

"What's with you and the green guy? And why is he green?" Miranda asked making Raven slightly blush. There was nothing going on between her and the changeling they just shared a secret; as friends. Well that's at least what she thought.

"His name's Beast Boy, Miranda, and I don't know why it's green you'll have to ask him", Raven responded.

"Yea, okay but hey you didn't answer my question." Miranda stated getting on her knees now, a wide grin on her face as she figured something going on. 'Why else would she avoid the question' she thought.

"Nothing, were friends." Raven said avoiding eye contact.

"Yea, okay" came Miranda's teasing voice which made Raven glare at her.

"That all, Miranda seriously, just friends." Raven told her again serious.

"Okay fine but you know I just had to ask because it seemed like..." Miranda let her sentence drop and looked around the room.

"It seemed like what?" Raven asked curious now and Miranda noticed it and looked at her with her midnight eyes and a sly grin before responding.

"He seemed infatuated with you Raven. I mean that's what I've been getting from his behavior and you seem like you're playing hard to get." she told her. Raven was left dumbstruck she never thought how it looked to others when they bickered. Now that she thought about it though she could see why Miranda would think something's up but they were just friends. Good friends.

"Were friends Miranda nothing more nothing less." Raven answered.

"Okay" was all Miranda said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow as she made her way to the door.

"I want to get to know you're friends" was all she said as she exited her room to the common room. Raven sighed and got up to get a book and read for a while. 'You mean you want to know if they're better than you' Raven thought back to what Miranda had said.

_**COMMON ROOM**_

_Beast Boy's POV_

I was angry at that girl even though she hadn't done anything to me. It was just that he was angry at what she might do in the future that both worried me and made me hate the girl instantly. 'She had to have come for a _reason_' I thought. _What if she was here to take Raven back?_

That's when I decided she can't be trusted and that I needed to keep my eye on her for anything off. Just when I decided that she walked in.

"Hey, you're Beast Boy right?" she asked walking over to where I sat playing video games.

"Yea" was all I said and I didn't even look at her. I know it seemed mean but she would be more mean if she took _my_ Raven away. Wait did I just say _my Raven_?

"Oh, well where are the rest of you guys?" she asked smiling and ignoring the tone I was in.

"Cyborg's always in the garage working on his car. Starfire and Robin are probably training or making out though" I answered my eyes still on the game as I played.

"Oh well...you want to do something?" she asked me eagerly. That pissed me off a bit more and I was about to ask why she couldn't ask Raven or someone else but I stopped. I couldn't have her befriending my friends and hanging out with Raven that would be like giving her away.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked pausing my game and turning to her with best smile I could get out at that moment.

"Let's have a pranking montage" she said with a sly grin. This caught my attention.

"You prank?" I asked curious.

"When we don't have those things you guys call T.V.'s ; we prank." she said proud.

"Okay I'm in let's do it but how?" I asked getting up now.

"Well we could put some pudding in bags and throw it at people's faces. I really want to do a montage, too, though I don't know how." she answered and okay well maybe she wasn't that bad.

"No, let's use balloons they're in one of the kitchen drawers and Star's pudding. Oh, I'll get my toy water guns too and fill them with the fake blood from last Halloween" I said getting into it and then I thought about the montage idea it seemed fun.

"Wait balloons? Toy water guns? Fake blood? Halloween?" she asked looking all confused and it came to me that she wasn't from here.

"I'll explain as we get ready oh and I know how to do montage" I said a huge grin on my face. Okay well I don't know if she'll take Raven away might as well...

"You do how?" she curiously and eagerly.

"Easy get into security room that Robin uses to announce things through the intercom and play a song from my boom box. Then block and lock the door so no one ruins the pranking montage. Once were done I'll transform into a fly and unlock the door." I explained.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that I didn't understand most of that explanation. What song?" she said in thought.

"Oh I've got that covered. It'll fit the occasion perfectly" I said this time a sly grin on my face. 'This is going to be awesome!' I thought.

XDXDXDXD

Beast Boy and Miranda hide on the stair way to the garage with toy water gun and balloon filled with Star's pudding. Beast Boy presses button and music starts.

_Can't stop you know we'll never give it up_  
_People talk be we just don't care_

Motions Mirandato be quiet because the montage has begun.

_In this life you know you gotta live it up_  
_So everybody put hands in the air now_

Jump into view as Cyborg turns ;throw balloon and use water gun.

_It's an all night party that we getting in too_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_

Start dancing randomly in front of him.

_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_

Cyborg looks ready to kill them. They run to there new victim.

_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_

Escaped Cyborgs rath and on their way towards victims.

_Can't stop you know we'll never give it up_  
_People talk be we just don't care_

They make their way towards a making out Robin and Starfire in the training room. Sneaking quietly towards them.

_In this life you know you gotta live it up_  
_So everybody put hands in the air now_

Jump out of no where and make Robin and Starfire turn towards them. They see the toy gun and balloons in their hand but it's too late.

_It's an all night party that we getting in too_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_

Beast Boy and Miranda try to hold back laughter for montage.

_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_  
_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_

Start dancing random again in front of the fake blooded Starfire and the pudding soaked Robin.

_We did it, we did it again (ah oh)_  
_We did it, we did it again (ah oh)_  
_We did it, we did it again (ah oh)_  
_We did it, we did it again (ah oh)_

Run towards next victim in the common room reading.

_It's an all night party that we getting in too_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_

They jump in front of Raven and get out their weapons. Unexpected happens.

_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_  
_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_

Raven uses her magic to make the balloon hit Miranda and fake blood turn towards Beast Boy.

_So everybody put your hands in the air now_

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg see what happen and run towards Miranda and Beast Boy.

_It's an all night party that we getting in too_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_

Once in front of them they're motionless...then DANCE RANDOMLY!

_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_  
_If you think you can stop_

Raven watches amused on the couch.

_It's an all night party that we getting in too_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_

Song Ends and so does this chapter

* * *

**darkvampireangel-freak: Yup I watched icarly and was...inspired. Review and I'll be happy:D**

**Robin: My surprise was getting hit with a balloon full of pudding?!**

**darkvampireangel-freak: I know it was cool right?**

**Miranda: Amazing**

**Beast Boy: Totally**

**Robin: You said it was good surprise**

**darkvampireangel-freak: Well yea but just for me, BB, Miranda, Raven, and my dear readers:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**darkvampireangel-freak: Guys, oh my gosh I have been inspired by the amazing...**_

_**Beast Boy: LINDSEY STIRLING!**_

_**darkvampireangel-freak: Again with interrupting BB, seriously?!**_

_**Beast Boy: Sorry but I got overwhelmed, Lindsey's amazing **_

_**Raven: She's inspiring**_

_**Miranda: I wish I was her...**_

_**Starfire: She is so very talented**_

_**Cyborg: Who's Lindsey Stirling?**_

_**(Everyone gasps and I the author faint)**_

_**Beast Boy: You made her faint!**_

_**John: Check out her music on YouTube and spread the LindseyLove if you want to bring our author back to life**_

_**Raven: It's a good thing she wrote this chapter before fainting **_

_**Robin/Disclaimer: She don't own Teen Titans or Lindsey Stirling's beast music just Miranda, Plot, and John ya'll know that**_

* * *

_**CONTINUING/RAVEN'S P.O.V.**_

Okay I somehow knew they would get a long and become good friends like that. I mean Miranda was just that kind of person that everyone wanted as a friend but I still felt something. Something was up with Beast Boy because one second he's all laughing with the rest of us and then he looks at me and stops. Just like that then leaves the common room. No one seemed to notice Robin and Cyborg were all joking on how BB and Miranda got them. Starfire was still _laughing _and pointing at Miranda like the prank wasn't just on them.

I knew I had to go talk to him but I sensed his emotions. He wanted to be alone and not bothered. I know better than to check on him when he's angry; he has trouble controlling _him_ sometimes, too. Like when I get mad and rage tries to take the steering wheel.

"That was so cool, oh you got me Raven" Miranda told me getting out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yea it was" I responded with an amused smile she was still covered in Star's pudding. Then the screen flickered and Bee's fave appeared on the T.V.

"Hey Ya'll" she said looking at all of us with a confused look. Robin was covered in pudding, Star in fake blood, and Cyborg in both. Not to mention she still hadn't met Miranda who was also covered in pudding.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Just a prank BB and Miranda got us on, Bee." Cyborg said with a huge smile.

"Oh, so you're Bee, I'm Miranda" Miranda said finally getting something.

"The one and only. Oh, and nice to meet you, too." Bee responded.

"Was there something you needed bee?"Robin asked now serious.

"No, everything's good here just wanted to give ya'll the details about the party." she answered with a smirk.

"Okaaay what details, Bee? Cyborg asked now raising an eyebrow; he had a feeling she was up to something.

"Well it's not gonna be a regular party, Sparky. Were doing karaoke!" Bee said real excited from the looks of it.

"What?!" Cyborg and Robin said at the same time.

"Oh glorious idea friend I cannot wait to do the singing of the karaoke." Starfire said.

"What karaoke?" Miranda asked.

"Oh no"was my response to this because somehow I knew where this was heading.

_**BEAST BOY'S P.O.V.**_

I put on one of my black muscle shirts but didn't bother changing into different pants. I needed to be alone after grabbing my MP4 I had toward the training room to get stress relief. I turned my MP4 on and let it play on random as I put on some fingerless gloves to use the punching bag. I put on my headphones,_ Monster by Skillet_ was playing, and I felt the irony at how much I could relate to the song. Then put out all the stress I had building on the punching bag. 'Why did I do the prank with her?' She was the enemy. Curse my funside instincts it just wasn't fair.

I had so many questions unanswered that I knew I had to ask Raven about at some point. Like why Miranda was here and if she was going to leave us to go back to Azarath. _She wouldn't do that to us, right?_ Leave us?_ Leave me? _

I stopped right there and froze._She wouldn't._ The song Monster had just finished and_Danny, Dakota and a Wishing Well by A Silent Film_ started playing. Now he really felt the irony.

_**RAVEN'S P.O.V.**_

"Why karaoke?", Cyborg asked curious.

"It'll be fun, me and Jinx came up with it" Bee said with a smirk. I kind of just blocked everyone out after that. Starfire was explaining some things to Miranda. Robin looked worried for second than turned to Bee to ask some questions. I really wasn't listening until Miranda called me out.

"Hey, Raven" Miranda said going up to me and pulling me a side from everyone.

"What is it?"I asked. She had this gleam in her eyes and it made me anxious.

"We should totally go it sound really fun" she said with excitement. And I figure I should tell her the truth right there.

"Miranda I haven't been involved with music for a long time. I've been using meditation." I said avoiding eye contact.

"What?" she said a look of disbelief and sadness in her voice.

"I couldn't do it. It just brought back to many memories and I thought you were dead." I said explaining a bit more.

"But I'm not _dead._ You can use it now, especially here where it's allowed" she said trying to reason with me.

"I don't know Miranda I've never really told anyone about _me and music."_ I said not sure.

"I won't take no for an answer look do you remember when I'd play the violin and you'd dance" she said to me an idea forming in her head.

"Yeah" I said not knowing where this is going.

"Do you have a violin around here?" Miranda asked me with a smirk and I immediately smiled.

"Yes, we can use the roof." I said glancing at Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. 'Why not? They won't notice and I miss those times.' I exited the common room dragging Miranda out, too. For the first time in a while I was excited about something.

_**BEAST BOY'S P.O.V.**_

I had just finished my stress relief work out was taking off the gloves when I saw them. Miranda and Raven had passed the training room door and were_ laughing? 'What are they doing?' _was my last thought before I exited the training room and saw them heading for the stair that lead to the roof. I being curious decided to follow them but once I was at the doorway to the stairway I turned into a fly. I don't want to get caught and thrown out a window.

Once they were outside on the roof I say Raven taking off her cloak and then her hands filled with black aura. Then out of no where a violin appeared in her hand.

_'What are they gonna do?' _I thought as I landed on floor still in my fly form. Raven gave Miranda the purple electric violin_**(You all can see what the violin looks like. I have the link on my profile now.)** _and Miranda gave her a confused look.

"It's electric it; makes it sound even better" Raven explained and Miranda understood and positioned the violin so she could play it.

"Any requests, Miss Roth?" Miranda asked all fancy like and turning toward Raven for an answer. Raven looked at the setting sun before turning and answering.

"Shadows" was all she said.

_**RAVEN'S P.O.V.**_

I knew immediately what song we should do just by looking at setting sun. It was perfect, even though I hadn't danced in while I knew I wouldn't miss a beat to this song.

"Shadows" was all I said before Miranda started. _**(A.K.A. Shadows is by Lindsey Stirling and in her video she plays the violin while her shadow dances. In this case to understand this scene you have to watch the video. The link to the video is also in my profile page. Miranda is Lindsey Stirling and Raven's the shadow dancing.)**_

As usual it felt breath taking; to dance again and I'm sure Miranda felt the same way. Never being allowed to play music, dance, or sing make you always feel all secretive when you do just those things. I'm absolutely positive that Miranda was enjoy the freedom to do this outside. I took my place and a gestured my hands as if I were holding a violin as well.

John had given me the violin she was using a while back when I was planning on visiting her. It ended up in the basement for a while but I'm glad that now she can put it to use.

_**BEAST BOY'S P.O.V.**_

It was the most amazing performance I had ever seen. They were inspiring and the setting and music fit right in. Raven's dancing made her look as if she was following every beat Miranda played. I watched it all and in that moment at watching Raven I felt as if I was falling in love with her again.

'Oh no I'm hooked' I said as I realized my true feeling for her. Raven was a mystery and you never know what she might do next and something about that made my interest to figure her out even more intense. I didn't realized I had turned back into a human close to when they finished but I did. I was astonished but what I had just witness but still impressed.

I clapped. And boy was that a mistake.

* * *

_**darkvampireangel-freak: Oooh cliffhanger. I was in real good mood and well it's my b-day sooo yea **_

_**Miranda: And you know what you can do to give her a present?**_

_**Cyborg: Check out Lindsey Stirling's music so she won't faint again?**_

_**Bee: (Smacks cyborg behind his head)**_

_**Cyborg: Hey!**_

_**Bee: You deserved it**_

_**Miranda: Press the review button and well review **_

_**darkvampireangel-freak: They're the best presents an author could ask for**_

_**Beast Boy: But we still want ya'll to check out Lindsey Stirling's music**_

_**Raven: What are you obsessed?**_

_**Beast Boy: After watching you dance to that song? Yes.**_

_**Raven: (blushes) **_

_**darkvampireangel-freak: Wow I just wasted your time...REVIEW! XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**darkvampireangel-freak: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but well...I am now :)**_

_**Beast Boy: Am I going to die?**_

_**Raven: Maybe**_

_**darkvampireangel-freak: Do you really think I'd have the guts to write something like that?  
**_

_**Miranda: Of course not **_

_**Raven: Maybe**_

_**darkvampireangel-freak: Oh wow well read and you'll know- turns towards audience- "thank you all for the reviews, favorites, followers, and readers YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!"**_

_**Beast Boy: Disclaimer she does not own Teen Titans just Miranda, John, and plot  
**_

_**darkvampireangel-freak: Oh and there a reason I mentioning John in the disclaimers ;)...but you don't find out why in this chapter muahahaha!**_

* * *

_**BEAST BOY'S P.O.V.**_

I clapped. And boy was that a mistake.

"Beast Boy what are you doing here!?" Raven questioned me with her glare while Miranda raised an eyebrow. Now I was nervous I began to nervously scratch the back of my head which I got to admit probably made me look even more guilty.

"Uhh I saw you guys coming up here and I was curious?" I meant it as a statement but came out as a question. Raven looked ready to give some lecture about something when Miranda interrupted.

"So what'd you think?" she asked.

"About what?" I asked clueless.

"Our little performance" she said rolling her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Oh it was really good; you both looked like professionals" I responded to her but still keeping my eyes on Raven; she looked ready to explode but I think she was holding her anger inside just for Miranda's safety. Miranda looked ready to say something only Raven interrupted this time.

"Miranda can you go ask Starfire when the party's gonna be? You said you wanted to go right?" Raven asked looking at Miranda and somehow I got a feeling that as soon as Miranda leaves I'll be doomed.

"Yeah sure" she said with enthusiasm guess I'd be as enthusiastic as her too if it was my first party too. She left almost skipping and took the violin with her.

As soon as the door closed I slowly turned to Raven to see her making her way to pick up her cloak.

"Do I even have to tell you not to tell anyone about this either?" she said putting her cloak back on and facing the city. I ignored that question for some reason but I felt a little irritated.

"I didn't know you could dance?" I kind of asked but made clear that I was confused and wanted an explanation.

"There's a lot you don't know" she said now facing me. And that hurt a lot coming from her; we've known each other for years or so I thought.

"Well don't you think we know each other well enough for me to know? I mean this morning I just thought you were typical reading, mysterious, dark Raven. Now I know that you have a best friend you've never spoken about and that you can play the guitar and sing. Oh and dance. I've learned all these new things about you in one day rather than the years we've lived together as teammates." I said a little sacasticly but made sure she knew I meant each word. I walked towards her until I was right in front of her and looked her straight in the eye. She looked away though, turning her head towards the city, as if ashamed.

"You're right and I know you're curious but please be patient. I know you want explanations and I promise I'll give them to you. All I'm asking of you as friend, Garfield, is to wait until I'm ready to give them." She turned to face me again and we locked eye and her eyes looked questioningly.

"Can you do that? Can you wait a little bit longer?" she asked her eyes never leaving searching for an answer in mine.

"Of course" I said never leaving her eyes. Of course I'd wait for her; I'd do anything for her.I think we stayed like that for a while; just lost in each others eyes.

I had a choice but I dared to take the risk on my instinct even though that instinct could ruin everything I still followed it, I wanted to kiss her.

_**RAVEN'S P.O.V.**_

Were his eyes always that green? Oh my gosh what's happening to me? I mean I knew he was handsome but this was something else. I was him lean a little and foreheads brushed each other and I knew what was going to happen. He was going to kiss me and I wanted that to happen. And just when our lips were inches away I responded "Thank You" but then the unexpected happened. The door to the rooftop flew open and there stood three titans and Miranda.

"Hey guys guess what?!" Cyborg started but then took in the situation and I quickly took a step back and turned towards them.

"Um were we interrupting something?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow and this caused the chattering that had been going on between Miranda, Starfire, and Robin to stop and turn towards us. I looked at Beast Boy who seemed irritated again and looked about ready to say yes so I stepped in.

"No what's going on?" I ignored the the hurt feeling coming from Beast Boy and avoided his gaze. It was the moment I just know it; why would he want to kiss me anyway?

"Well, we were talking with Bee; she said that the party's on Friday and that she wants us to stay the weekend. So since tomorrow's Wednesday we thought we should all go the mall together and get some nice clothes. Then Thursday we can pack and be ready to leave Friday morning it's gonna take a while before we make it to Titans East's tower so that way we have an early start and won't be late." Robin explained to me and Beast Boy.

"Okay that's fine" I responded then we all turned toward Beast Boy for his answer but he seemed out of and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Beast Boy?" I asked concerned and he looked up immediately and turned to look at everyone but me.

"Um sure guys; I'm gonna go hit hay though it's been a long day" he said and made his way out.

"Yeah, it has" I said but mostly to myself. _Was are friendship ruined? Did it hurt him that bad? Why was he going to kiss me? Why did I want him to kiss me? He's not mad is he?_

* * *

_**darkvampireangel-freak: I know not much happened but I wanted to make a moment :) REVIEW! XD Oh and I don't know how my updating is gonna work I don't really have schedule. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be busy for a few weeks so I don't know but I'll post a chapter when I can.**  
_


	10. Chapter 10- IM SO SORRRRY

Guys just saying this right now i dont have anyway to post any chapters so it'll be a while cuz i dont have internet or somewhere to write im using another computer to type and tell you guys. Ipromise when i come back i'll make it worth it sorry for keeping you guys waiting but figured you should know its gonna be a while.


	11. Chapter 11

_**darkvampireangel-freak: HEY GUYS!**_

_**Audience:...cricketcricket...**_

_**darkvapireangel-freak: okay I know its been a while (is interrupted by the Teen Titans and Miranda coming on stage)**_

_**Beast Boy: Hey ya'll long time no see**_

_**-Audience Cheers- **_

_**darkvampireangel-freak: well don't I feel wanted but ya know guess I deserve it**_

_**Robin: YOU DO!**_

_**darkvampireangel-freak: (glaring) I know...but i'm back and I can assure all of you that this is NOT a lying game I've watched the series on Netflix and I don't have an evil twin sooooo I'ma stop wasting your time so if you're still with me here's the chapter**_

_**Raven/Disclaimer: darkvampireangel-freak does Not Own ANYTHING not the songs not the Teen Titans not even the covers for these songs THAT belongs to whoever it belongs but NOT her**_

_**darkvampireangel-freak: Except for Miranda and John I still own them and this story plot :)**_

* * *

"Okay we're here" Cyborg said as he finally found a parking space.

"Yes, we have made it to the mall of shopping. Oh, I can not contain my excitement." Starfire said with as you all may know excitement.

"I know I mean it sounds like a great place" Miranda says with equal excitement as they all got out of the T-Car.(If you're wondering how they all fit in there Robin took his R- Cycle)

"Okay let's do this" Robin said as he put his helmet up and secured his R-Cycle.

"Wait, um should we all shop together or split up?", Cyborg asked as they walked into the building.

"Well, maybe we could shop individually and meet up in food court at 1:00 that way we don't waste time" Robin said as everyone just nodded in agreement and started to separate. Cyborg went that way and Robin went this way then Starfire grabbed Raven's and Miranda's arms and started dragging. That is until Raven stopped her.

"Um, actually I need to do something first" she told them as she got out of Starfire's grip and turned to see Beast Boy sitting on a bench really deep in thought. Starfire followed her friends gaze and immediately knew what she needed to do. She grabbed hold of Miranda's arm again before she could protest and started to drag her away to venture stores of clothing. Raven actually smiled at the sight but it quickly turned into a frown when she saw Beast Boy looking troubled on the bench. She approached him quietly and sat down next to him.

"Hey you okay?" she asked thinking to herself what a stupid question that was. Beast Boy turned to her and smiled one of those I'm fine smiles.

"Yeah it's just...", Beast Boy tried to think up a distraction for his daydreaming. He really didn't want to lose his friendship with Raven and brig up what he was really thinking about. The moment on the roof.

"Just what?" Raven questioned with concern.

"It's just that I don't think I'll find something good to wear for the party here", he said without thinking and then said. "I think I'd rather go to the thrift shop" That's when the idea came so he stood up and had huge grin on his face as he turned towards Raven.

"Hey want to go with me I'm sure you'll find something good to wear there, too." he said with sly smile on his face that she knew all too well. But she she didn't want to see him like this soo...

"Um...sure?", Raven said unexpectedly almost as if someone was yelling her to say yes. _**(darkvampireangel-freak: DO IT! GO WITH HIM! YOU HAVE TO IT'S PART OF THIS STORY! RAVEN SAY YES!)**_

"Awesome let's go" Beast Boy said dragging Raven outside until Raven stopped him in the parking lot.

"Wait, hold on you don't have the keys to the T-Car", Raven stated all logically trying to reason out of this situation.

"Well were not taking the T-Car", Beast Boy said deviously walking toward the R-Cycle. Raven noticed this and tried to reason again quickly before he broke anything.

"Wait! Um you can't Robin will be furious and you don't have the keys" she said logically.

"Don't worry I'll just hot wire it", Beat Boy said as he did just that then the R-Cycle was purring like a true baby. Raven just crossed her arms her mouth hanging in surprised.

"Okay fine but really what are we gonna find in a thrift shop for a party?", she asked still standing right next to the him as he got on the R-Cycle.

"Hey it's thrift shop who knows? But hey it's cheep and I'll bet it's less crowded" he said as he motioned her to get on. Raven thought about saying something about him driving but thought against. She was tired of fighting him.

"Fine", she said as she got on.

"Better hold on and take the helmet just in case", he said as he gave her the helmet and she put it on. She wrapped her arms around him and got ready for the thrill ride she was about to have.

"Let's just go" Raven said having second thoughts already but not backing out one bit.

* * *

_**Going on with Starfire & Miranda**_

They were roaming through the halls of the mall when a man came and said.

"Oh, you're the Teen Titan girls. I'm so glad I ran into you I was starting to lose hope" he said with so much relief on his face.

"I apologize is something wrong? Why were you losing the hope? Starfire asked concerned for the man.

"Well, we were going to shoot a music video in the mall of the song Starships by Nicki Minaj as a cover though. It was suppose to be a singer and violinist doing this awesome cover of this song but they can't come for some unknown reason. _**(darkvampireangel-freak: hehehe the unknown reasons is me XD)**_ So I was wondering if you could help me find some people to do the cover for me", the man explained as he turned toward them in hope.

"Well I play violin and even though I don't know the song or Nicki Minaj or what a music video is. I think I can learn the song easily once I've heard the beat to it and help you out", Miranda said with a smile to the man.

"Oh yes, and I can sing quite well, too. I love the artist Nicki Minaj so I know the song you are speaking of. I can help as well." Starfire said with a huge smile.

The man thought about it and figured he had nothing to lose sooo...

"Okay let's get you to it then", he said as he gestured them toward a crowd of people then called out one specific name.

"John, come here please" he said as he walked over to so called John. ;)

"Yeah? What you need Chris?" John asked as he approached.

"I need you to show the song to these two girls at least 3 times to make sure they got it. Then take them to the dressing room where they'll change into the music video clothes" Chris said as he gave John the two girls and started giving orders to other people.

"Okay well I'm John and if you'll come with me I'll make sure you ladies are ready" he said with a cute smile at least that's what Miranda thought as they followed him to prepare for the music video.

* * *

_**Back with BB and Rae**_

"Beast Boy please explain why a Thrift shop is the ideal place to shop for clothes" Raven said as they entered the thrift shop and looked around. To Raven it looked to be very plain but also quiet. Two things that just didn't add up to Beast Boy. 'So why did he look so thrilled to be here?'

"Well, Raven the thrift shop is the most ideal place to shop for anyone" he responded looking ready to lecture her on the history of thrift shops. Something stopped him though and his head jerked up as if a light bulb had appeared above his head. He then turned toward where the clerk was and walked toward them while Raven was as confused as ever.

"Hey can you turn up the volume my favorite song is about to come out. They just announced they were gonna play it after the radio commercials" Beast Boy told the clerk who just nodded in agreement. Then Beast Boy made his way to Raven and on his way he started picking up some things. Like glasses, a coat, a hat, and a cane. Raven raised an eyebrow as he showed her a huge smile and put the hat on her head. Then...

"Hey everyone ya'll have got to hear this new thrift shop cover by Tyler Ward and Lindsey Stirling. It's amazing how these people come up with these covers for these songs. Anyway here's the song." After that announcement Beast Boy began to sing along with Tyler Ward.

_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket_  
_I'm, I'm, I'ma hunting, looking for a come up_  
_This is something awesome_

Beast Boy put the glasses on Raven as she looked at him curiously. 'He really is out of his mind', she thought. Then he put his arm around her and...

_Walk into the club like what up it's me and Lindsey Stomp_  
_I'm so pumped 'bout some swag from the thrift shop_  
_Ice on the fringe, is so, so frosty_

Beast Boy pulls away from her and point with cane and starts dancing all weird like. So weird like that Raven holds back a smile.

_The people like whoa! That's a cold, cold teetee_

Raven then gets a hang to what he's doing and starts grabbing some things, too and accidently throws some sheets toward Beast Boy. Then they start messing around like in the Thrift shop video cover by Lindsey Stirling and Tyler Ward

_Rolling in, rolling deep, headed to the mezannine_  
_Dressed in all pink, except my gator shoes, those are green_  
_Draped in a leopard mink, girl steady next to me_  
_Probably should have washed this, smells like R Kelly's sheets_  
_(Shh)_  
_But wait, it was 99 cents_  
_Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments_  
_Passing up on those mocassins_  
_Someone else's been walking in_  
_But me and grungy had em in_  
_I am studin' and flossin' saving my money,_  
_And I'm really happy that's a bargain trick_  
_I'ma take your grandpa style, no for real_  
_I'ma take his style, velour jumpsuits and some house slippers, dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin!_  
_They had a broken keyboard so I bought that broken keyboard_  
_I bought some blankets and I'm out says a new board to say hello, hello, and to take a photo_  
_John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, no, no_  
_I could take them Pro Wings, make em cool, sell those_  
_The sneakers heads be like, oh he got the velcro_

_[Chorus] x 2_  
_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket!_  
_I'm, I'm, I'ma huntin, looking for a come up_  
_This is something awesome_

_What you know about rocking a wolf on your noggin?_  
_What you know about wearing a fur, fur fox skin?_  
_I'm diggin', I'm diggin', searchin' right through that luggage_  
_While another man's trash is another man's come up_  
_Find More lyrics at .com_  
_Thank your grandad for donating that plaid button_  
_Up shirt, cause right now I'm up and I wanna flirt_  
_I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the on sale_  
_I'm that I'm that sucker searchin' in that section on sale_  
_Your grannie, your auntie, your mama, your mammy_  
_I take those flannels, zebra jammies, second hand and I'll rock that even better_  
_The build in onesies with the socks on it, even better_  
_I hit the party and they never stop, even better_  
_They be like, oh, that Gucci, that's so tight_  
_I'm like yo, that's 50 dollars for a t-shirt!_  
_Limited edition, let's do some simple addition_  
_50 dollars for a t-shirt, that's just some ignorant business_  
_I call that getting swindled and tricked_  
_I call that getting swindled by the business_  
_And that shirts really dope_  
_And having the same one as 6 other people in the club is a no-no_  
_Peep the game come and take a look through my telescope_  
_Tryina get the girls for my brand and you really won't_  
_You really won't?_  
_You really won't!_  
_Uh-uh!_  
_Uh-huh!_  
_You really won't_  
_You really wont!_

_I wear your grandad's clothes_  
_I look incredible_  
_I'm in this big old coat from the thrift store down the road_  
_I wear your grandad's clothes_  
_I look incredible_  
_I'm in this big old coat from the thrift store down the road_

_[Chorus] 2x_  
_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket!_  
_I'm, I'm, I'ma hunting, looking for a come up_  
_This is something awesome!_

Then they found these really cool outfits to wear at the party and decided it was time to head back and meet the others.

* * *

**_WITH ROBIN, CYBORG, BEAST BOY, AND RAVEN_**

They were sitting on a table in the food court wondering where Starfire and Miranda could be.

"They're probably going to be a little late we all know how Starfire is" Robin said and everyone nodded in agreement and decided to get some food and drinks while they waited their return. They decided on pizza and were eating and watching the television screen that just happened to be in front of their table. It happened to be a music video program and then...

"So now we've got a Titan Starfire and her friend Miranda doing a cover of Starships originally by Nicki Minaj" said the host of the show and everyone who just happened to be drink spit out their soda.

* * *

darkvampireangel-freak: I ya'll wondering about the videos these are on Youtube you can search them as...

Starships by Nicki Minaj (cover) Mean Nicole and Lindsey Stirling

Thrift Shop by Mackelmore & Ryan Lewis (cover) Lindsey Stirling and Tyler Ward


End file.
